For Every end there is a beginning
by Matthew J Pulaskee
Summary: When a ship arrives in FLURA space and starts to destroy hole worlds its up to Pulaskee and his crew to stop it. But the man in control of the ship is not using machines for power, he is using power that has been unheard of for years, one that machines ma
1. Default Chapter

He was a awake, and didn't know why. He was afraid and didn't know why. 12 year old Sieth Grintof lay in his bed covers pulled up over his head. Why had he awaken? What had pulled him out of his dream? There was a scream, I scream that told him, the scream of his sister. Shivers ran through his body, there was laughter from some unknown man and then his mother screamed. Were was his dad? Why hadn't he come to the rescue? Footsteps on the stairs fell on his ears. He knew he couldn't stay. He could here his dads voce in his head.

"If they ever come you will know. Then we run. Understand? Be ready to run." At the time he didn't but he had said yes. But know he knew. Now he thought he understood. Standing he moved to his desk and carefully pulled out the top drawer. Taped the back is a Klingon disrupter. He peels it off and looks over it. It was alien to him, he and his friends had found it in a old ship in the woods. No one knew he had it. The door to his room slammed open. A burly man pail, smooth skin, came in. The man smiled.

"Found him!"

Sieth clenched his jaw, rased the weapon like he had seen his dad do when they went hunting. He pulled the trigger and the man screamed, a long scream. Sieth felt strangely satisfied, but it didn't last. He herd another man, down the hall. His mind worked faster then he had ever thought it could. He screamed out and herd the other man grunt and move toward him.

"Don't have all the fun! You got the girl and the mothe....." He rounded the corner and found the disrupter pointed at his head.

Sieth locked eyes with him and said without wavering. "Who are, were do you come from?"

The man responded with the same certainty the boy had. "Im Jarred, im from Earth we own you."

"I am owned by no one." Sieth pulled the trigger. After collecting some clothes and food he ran out of his house, ran to the woods. On the way he passed bodies, friends, enemies. But it didn't matter anymore. They were his kind his own flesh and blood, he would never forget this he would never forgive Earth, he would destroy Jarred, kill there kind like they did his.


	2. Chapter 1 If the web gets tighter, must ...

Notes to you cool reading types.  
First off im making a site that will explane some things and give grater detail of the ships. Two T'son hope this is better in langth. if not.......tell me I ll try better. Three, if your read this leave some Reviews Please, makes my work go faster. Forth cant rember. Fifth If you have an idea for a better summory on that page thingy there, post it in reviwes or e-mail it. THANKS ALL!

Chapter 1  
"If the web gets tight, must we fight?"

30 years later.

A Mehab class ship sat in space, warp coils powered down. The hull was a flat gray being void of the shiny Diploiebel Ablative armor. Just below the top of the saucer a section of hull is bumped up, only a few centimeters. Just enough to become flush with the ships defenses when they are deployed. On it in large black lettering is the name of the ship, The _F.L.U.R.A SpyTanic_ under that the registry number Mccn-10625. In side the flag ship two men walked in to engerneering. The first was Ben Zamboni, one of the designers of the Merhab class and this ships First officer/second Engerneer. The second man was the Captain of the ship and the leader of the newly founded government, the Free Lance United Rebel Alliance. He was holding a PADD in his left hand and making motions of frustration with his right.

"Ben. I want this ship out there." He said coming to a stop as Ben crouched down to get to the computer cores chips.

"I understand that Matt, But the ship is in no condition for combat." Ben pulled out some chips, grabed a scanner and started to scan them. A lutenate rookie came up to them.

Handing a PADD to Ben he said. "That look right?" Ben took a second to glance at the screen then nodded.

"Not bad, change the left node by point seventy eight." he continued scanning, "Sorry Matt, where were we?"

"I was about to ask what is holding us back."

"Im not going to tell you that." Ben moved toward the back of the room. Matt followed.

"Why not?" They retched the 4 stairs to the upper level and stoped.

"Because if I do you'll try to find some way around it so we go into battle."

"The leader should be the first at the battle field, he should be at the most critical points."

"I know that, but this ship wont be able to handle it." Ben went up the stairs and grabbed a different scanner off the table display. "I have both cores acting up, something to do with the magnetic fielding. One plasma conduit wont give us a response and dangit I just told you some of whats wrong."

Matt smiled "We have served together to long."

"Yeah I was guessing that." Ben went back to the computer core and put the chips back in. "Now your going to tell me that we can reinforce the cores with force fields and reroute the plasma."

"Yeah."

"Give me three hours," he stood and faced Matt, "but I worn you it might give out. The MARR can wait a few more days. "

"Just get me to the battle field."

"Some would say we're already there." He bent down eye level with a display.

"Bet that has something to do with your precious Tcor doesn't it."

"Yeah. I know I know, you hate it. You know Matt, tcor could help you here. You seam to be slippi..."

"Ben." Matts word froze him. The captain turned and headed for the exit. "Call me when were ready to go."

On the way out a man in civilian clothes came in. He had graying hair and was notably shorter then anyone in the room. It took him a few seconds but he soon found the engerneer and began to trail him like Matt had just been.

"Master, how goes it?" Ben said acnoligin the mans presence.

"Well, well, and with you?"

"I've had better ones. What can I do for you?" Ben stopped what he was doing and gave the man his full attention.

"I needed to know if I could use the holodeck now. I have a special ceremony at two."

Ben thought for a moment then said "At two...I can get you power for it. How long you need it?"

"It's a child dedication, only thirty minutes at most."

"I can give you twenty, sorry." The man nodded ok. "So who's kid?" Ben moved back to work.

"The Jacobs, I must get going, thank you." He lifted his hand and formed a modified Vulcan greeting, Fingers forming a V, thumb bent over the palm of his hand.

Ben did the same and said "Live long with prosperity."

The man finished with "And Tcor as your guide." then he left and Ben went back to work.

Sieth sat in his chair staring out the window at the newly formed nebula. In his right hand he held a cup of racktigino in his left a Romulan PADD. He wore on his face a smile, he was satisfied with the results, he was getting better. At first the Borg technology had rejected his body and he had problems containing the beams integrity. Then after that the ship it self couldn't handle the power. But now, Sieth let go of the cup and it hung in the air. He used his right hand to enter commands into the PADD and then grabbed the cup to take a drink. Insted he crushed the cup. His body began to shake the PADD cracked then burst apart. The desk behind him split in two. he screamed, at first it was his own voice then it changed. It got deeper more powerful. The Air in the room was charged with death. The door opened and a woman came in. Her hair was standing on end. Sieth stopped shaking, he stood and looked a her. His eyes were a deep red and his skin was starting to look as if it was burned.

She bowed down and spoke. "What is it my Lord?"

"Sieth is a fool, He uses my power to hold up cups and destroy small worlds."

"Yes my lord but we must be patient. He is but a Zetacian, he must build up his brain and body"

"Oh to be free!" He bellowed out turning the desk to dust, "Tell Sieth that we need to work faster, I am becoming irritated."

"Yes my Lord."

Sieth screamed out again this time in his own voice. Gasping he fell to the floor. The women rushed up to him and checked his pulse then his body for any cuts.

Sieth gasped then wheezed out. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to tell you to work faster. He wishes to finish the deal."

"If he would stop doing that maby I could build up the power to finish my work." He tried to stand but faltered. "Maby he could at lest wait till we are hooked up."

"When you are hooked up your putting all your effort in to the weapon." She pulled out a Vulcan tricorder. "Your spinal hook up came loose, we'll have to take you to sick bay." She bent down and supported him in getting up. They went into the hall.


End file.
